villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Quillfire
' Quillfire' is a porcupine-resembling Decepticon and one Alchemor's prisoner in Transformers: Robots in Disguise. History Quillfire was among the Decepticons imprisoned aboard the prison ship Alchemor, and was freed when the ship crashed on Earth. The Autobots eventually detected his signal and made a bid to recapture him, however he led them on a chase through a carpark into a warehouse area, and succeeded in escaping after he nailed Bumblebee with a quill. He found his way to a carnival where he spotted a number of captive elephants and set about liberating them from their oppressors. When the Autobots again turned up, Quillfire used one of his signatures to lure Strongarm and Grimlock onto a carnival ride, trapping them on it. He then sought a hiding place and entered a tent, only to find the floor was covered in bouncy material. Bumblebee, regressed to an immature state by his toxin, began causing him to bounce, and when Quillfire attempted to hit Bumblebee with more quills, the bouncing instead resulted in him being hit himself. Quillfire passed out and was subsequently captured. Quillfire was accidentally freed when Jetstorm's escape pod crash-landed in the Autobot's scrapyard and damaged his stasis pod. Intending to spark a jailbreak and overthrow the Autobot oppressors, Quillfire managed to reactivate Springload, who immediately re-embarked on his quixotic quest for Doradus. Quillfire won over the other Decepticon by pretending to be in touch with the "spirits", and persuaded Springload to come along with him. The duo managed to break into a human military base and commandeer an experimental tank; Quillfire assured his increasingly skeptical partner that the human contraption would carry them to Doradus. When the Autobots intervened, Quillfire and Springload were forced to fight against the far more agile Jetstorm and Slipstream. Springload wound up accidentally kicking Quillfire, who accused his partner of harming the leader of the revolution. Springload finally snapped and attacked him, and the two Decepticons began fighting, destroying the tank. Both of them tried to escape and were summarily recaptured. After Steeljaw and his gang broke into the scrapyard, Quillfire's stasis pod was deactivated. He was quickly re-frozen by the Autobots before he could escape. Although, by the events of Misdirection, he finally freed by Steeljaw again whom rebuild his pack and has join forces with Scorponok and Glowstrike's group. Later the Bee Team arrested him, and his Mini-Con partners, Back and Forth. Relationship *Megatronus - Liberator (never met) *Springload - Enemy *Scorponok and Glowstrike's team - Ally *Steeljaw and his gang - ally *Bumblebee's team - Enemies Gallery Quillfire's Vehicle Mode.jpg|Quillfire in Vehicle mode. Quillfire & Springload (Ep. 17).jpg|Quillfire with Springload. Mad Quillfire.png|Quillfire is mad. Quillfire & Springload Discuss.jpg|Quillfire speaks with Springload. Quillfire's Search Warrant.png|Quillfire's prisoner photo. Quillfire's Grin.jpg Quillfire (Impounded).jpg|Quillfire is now Deployer. Quillfire Arrested Again.jpg|Quillfire was captured again. Quillfire Tasted His Own Poison.png|Quillfire poisoned himself. Quillfire in Giant Tank.jpg Strongarm and Grimlock Got to Catch a Quillfire.png|Strongarm and Grimlock arresting a Quillfire. Quillfire and Springload on the Army's Base's Fence.jpg Quillfire Face Springload.jpg|Quillfire and Springload encounter. Category:Transformers Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Fighter Category:Giant Robots Category:Male Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Brutes Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Anarchist